Beautiful Assasin
by linagitashiranui
Summary: Apakah akan ada masa depan dan cinta untuk seorang pembunuh sepertiku?. Aoba x OC. RR please :3


**Disclaimer: Aoba Yamashiro, Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Shiranui Genma, Raido Namiashi punya Masashi Kishimoto**

** Sakuya punya Kamijyo Akimine  
**

**Lina, Kenjiro, Aerith Namikaze, Takato, Renji, Yahiko and Nagato Namikaze(bukan Yahiko Nagato naruto) punyaku :3**

**Happy reading, guys :3**

* * *

**AOBA POV**

Bintang masih bertaburan menghiasi langit malam Konoha, para penduduk pun masih bergelung dalam selimutnya masing-masing, namun aku baru saja berjalan memasuki gerbang kembali dari misi tiga hari yang sangat menguras tenaga itu. "Selamat dini hari, Yamashiro-san" Sapa seorang pria penjaga gerbang berambut hitam dengan model seperti landak yang kuketahui bernama Kotetsu.

"Hoam, selamat dini hari. Bagaimana keadaan desa selama aku pergi?" Tanyaku sambil menguap.

"Yah, damai seperti biasa" Jawabnya menyerahkan padaku sebuah buku yang berisi data orang-orang yang keluar masuk konoha.

"Oh, syukurlah" Jawabku menuliskan nama dan parafku lalu memberikan kembali buku itu padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum sake? Kebetulan shift kita sudah selesai, nih" Tawar Izumo, rekannya.

"Mungkin lain kali, badanku sudah serasa mau hancur, Adios" Pamitku, menghilang secepat kilat dari mereka. Kulompati atap-atap rumah penduduk menuju apartemen mungil tempatku tinggal. Aah, pasti akan terasa sangat nyamans ekali saat badan letihku ini bertemu dengan kasur dan bantal yang sudah lama menungguku.

.

.

.

**KENJIRO POV**

Suara binatang malam menemani langkahku memasuki gelapnya hutan hanya diterangi oleh sinar rembulan diangkasa. Dinginnya angin malam yang serasa menusuk tulang mambuatku merapatkan jubah hitam yang kukenakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah aku didepan sebuah gua yang terlihat menyeramkan. Seroang pria berambut merah terlihat berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah mulut gua. "Tuan Masamune sudah menunggu didalam" Ujarnya seraya masuk, menuntunku.

Suara tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit gua menggema digendang telingaku. Tak terlihat apapun didepan sana, maka harus kugunakan insting ninjaku agar aku dapat berjalan tanpa tersandung batu atau terbentur stalaktit dan stalagmit. Akhirnya sampailah kami didepan sebuah pintu yang dikamuflasekan menjadi batu. Pria itu membentuk beberrapa segel dengan tangannya dan tiba-tiba, batu besar itu pun menggeser dengan sendirinya. Ia lalu menyingkir dan membiarkanku masuk, tampaknya aku akan sendiri mulai dari sini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki lubang dibalik batu itu. Hanya ada satu jalan disitu, hingga sebuah obor tiba-tiba menyala dan menerangi ruangan disekelilingnya. Tiga meter didepanku, terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk bersimpuh diatas batu yang dialasi karpet tipis. "Aku sudah menunggumu, Kenjiro" Ujarnya dengan suaranya yang menyeramkan. Aku pun berlutut hormat didepannya.

"Ada apa tuan memanggilku?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ada tugas khusus untukmu. Kau harus singkirkan orang ini" Ujarnya seraya melemparkan selembar kertas berwajah seorang pria tambun dengan jahitan melintang diantara kedua alisnya. Kupungut kertas itu dan memperhatikan pria yang tertera didalamnya. "Dia mafia opium yang menjadi saingan tuanku. Setelah membunuhnya, jangan lupa ambils emua hartanya. Tentu kau dapat melakukannya dengan mudah ya, kan?" Tanyanyan

"Tergantung, berapa bagian yang akan kudapatkan ?" Tanyaku. Lelaki itu terdiam beberapa detik.

"seperempat dari total yang berhasil kau dapatkan" Ujarnya.

"Hmph, baiklah. Aku akan mebereskannya secepat mungkin" Ujarku. lelaki itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku pergi. Aku kembali berdiri dan memutar tumitku, berjalan menembus kegelapan goa.

Kupandangi bangunan kastil bergaya eropa yang terlihat didepanku. Beberapa orang penjaga terlihat menjaga pintu dan beranda yang terlihat disana. Hm, tampaknya akan asyik. Kunaikkan tudung kepalaku juga mengikatkan kain hitam pada mulutku, oke persiapan kerja sudah selesai.

"_Kuchiyose No Jutsu"_ Seekor Griffin muncul tepat didepanku. Aku melompat keatas punggungnya yang langsung terbang menuju titik aman tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun penjaga disitu. "Siapa itu!?" Teriak salah satu penjaga seraya menghunungkan pedangnya padaku. Aku mengheka napas panjang, lalu secepat kilat segera membalik padaku dan merebut pedang yang digunakannya. Dengan satu tusukan dijantung, penjaga itu pun langsung mati. Aku segera masuk menuju lubang udara sebelum teman-temannya datang.

Dari atas lubang udara, kulihat seorang pria tambun seperti dalam gambar yang kulihat tadi tengah berbaring sambil ditemani oleh dua orang wanita. Secepat kilat aku pun mendbrak penutup lubang angin dan turun kebawah. Lelaki dan wanita itu terlihat terkejut, si wanita langsung lari terbirit-birit sementara si lelai hanya terpaku diam. "J...jangan bergerak, atau aku akan..." Perkataannya kupotong dengan sebuah tusukan dari pisau beracun yang tepat jantung.

"Hmph, kau yang jangan bergerak" Ujarku. Setelah membereskan target utamaku, kususul perempuan yang lari itu. Ia kutemukan bersembunyi didalam lemari kamar sebelah. "Katakan dimana dia menyimpan emasnya!" Ujarku sambil menghunuskan pisau ke lehernya. Wanita itu menangis lalu menunjuk sebuah lukisan besar. Ketika kusingkirkan lukisan itu, sebuah brangkas terlihat dibaliknya. Aku kembali kewanita itu dan mendorongnya menuju brangkas itu. "BUKA!" Perintahku. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia pun memutar-mutar kunci brangkas dan beberapa detik kemudian terbuka. Secepat mungkin kugasak semua isi yang ada didalamnya.

Saat semuanya sudah selesai, aku segera lari kembali kedalam lubang udara dan sirine tanda bahaya pun terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Sial, tampaknya ada yang berhasil menemukan jasad mereka berdua. Begitu sampat ketempat dimana aku masuk, para penjaga sudah mengerumuniku. "Kau takkan bisa lari" Ujarnya. Dari balik kain penutup wajahku, aku tersenyum sinis. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melompat keatas dan seekor griffin tiba-tiba terbang dibawahku lalu langsung membawaku kabur dari tempat itu saat itu juga. Hmph, berjalan lancar seperti biasa.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Kutuangkan teh hijau yang masih mengepul kedalam cawan teh kecilku lalu menghirup aromanya. Aah, memang teh hijau panas dan sepotong sanbe adalah teman yang sangat sempurna dalam hari liburku. 'TOK...TOK...TOK' suara ketukan dipintu dengan sukses merusak hari liburku yang sempurna itu. Ck, siapa sih yang bertamu sore-sore begini? Dengan malas kubawa tubuhku menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Maaf yamashiro-san. Ada panggilan dari Hokage" Ujar Izumo.

"Iya...katakan aku akan segera menemuinya dalam lima belas menit" Jawabku sambil menutup kembali pintunya. Dengan terpaksa kuhabiskan teh hijauku dalam sekali tenggak dan segera pergi menemui hokage.

"Masuk!" Ucap suara dari dalam. Kubuka pintu dan tampaklah sesosok wanita yang duduk debalik meja dengan lambang konoha ditengahnya. "Maaf sudah mengganggu hari liburmu Aoba, ada misi penting yang harus kau tunaikan" Ucap Tsunade membuka pembicaraan.

"Tak apa-apa. Secara teknis liburku sudah berakhir saat anda memanggilku" Jawabku. Tsunade tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang seorang pembunuh bernama Kenjiro?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, aku pernah mendengar sepak terjangnya beberapa kali." Ujarku.

"Yah, memang tak terlalu banyak yang kita ketahui tentang dia mengingat cara kerjanya yang rapi dan terselubung. Dia membunuh orang-orang jahat semacam mafia yang memang sudah masuk daftar buronan. Secara teknis memang tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk menangkap atau membunuhnya mengingat orang-orang yang dikabarkan dibunuh olehnya adalah racun juga bagi negara kita. Tapi aku menginginkan informasi darinya tentang jaringan obat bius yang semakin kesini semakin memprihatinkan" Jelasnya.

"Oke, memang itu keahlianku. Tapi aku butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mengorek soal itu darinya. Belum lagi aku pun harus mencarinya dulu, kan?" Kataku.

"Tenang saja, ini misi jangka panjang. Apa empat bulan cukup?" Tanyanya. Waduh, bukan jangka panjang lagi itu, sangat panjang.

"Oke, kurasa cukup. Dimana aku bisa menemuinya dan kapan aku harus memulai misiku?" Tanyaku.

"Karena itulah kita akan memancingnya" Ujarnya.

.

.

.

**KENJIRO POV**

"Kau kemama saja? Semuanya sudah menunggu didalam?" Tanya pria berambut merah.

"Bukan urusanmu, " Jawabku dingin sambil masuk kedalam. Disebuah tanah yang lumayan luas didalam gua, beberapa orang terlihat tengah menyimak penjelasan dari seorang pria kekar yang berdiri diatas batu.

"Karena semua pemerannya sudah lengkap kita mulai saja. Menurut informasi dari mata-mata kita, kereta yang akan mengangkut pemimpin kelompok penadah 'RedBull' akan melintasi tebing ini besok siang, yang juga membawa muatan berupa obat bius dan uang dari hasil transaksi terakhir." Ucapnya menyebut nama salah satu kelompok mafia obat bius yang merupakan saingan kelompok mafia yang menaungi kami. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah peduli apa yang kubunuh itu adalah saingan kelompokku atau bukan. Masa bodoh lah soal itu.

"Kita akan mencegatnya ketika mereka tepat sampai ditengah-tengah tebing ini. Pasukan Renji akan menhadakgn dari belakang dan pasukanku akan menghadang dari depan." Lanjutnya sambil menyebut nama pria berambut merah itu. Renji mengangguk sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyimak penjelasan strategi. "Sementara kita membuat sibuk para penjaganya, pasukan Takato akan mengambil muatan kereta, dan tugasmu Kenjiro..." Ujarnya seraya melemparkan sebilah pisau kecil padaku yang kutangkap dengan sebelah tangan. "Bunuh pimpinan kelompok itu, mengerti?" tanyanya.

"Aku mengerti" Kataku.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"Hei orang baru, bawakan tuan minuman" Ujar pria berbaju zirah dengan kumis tebal.

"Iya, akan kubawakan" Ujarku seraya berlari kebelakang menuju kereta makanan dan langsung berlari kembali kekereta yang mengangkut tuanku itu seray menyerahkan segelas anggur.

"_Dari informasi intelejen kita, kelompok mafia Redbull baru saja kembali dari transaksi. Kau menyusuplah dengan menjadi salah satu pengawalnya. Kemungkinan besar Kenjiro akan datang untuk membunuh pimpinan mereka yang juga ikut dalam rombongan"_ begitu kata Hokage saat aku mendengar penjelasannya. Hm, sudah seharian aku terus berjalan tapi tak kunjung juga datang orang itu, apa jangan-jangan dia tidak akan datang?. Walau begitu terus kupepet kereta yang berisi pemimpin mafia itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Akhirnya tibalah rombongan dikawasan tebing. "Hati-hatilah, para bandit suka menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Jangan lengah!" Peringat ketua rombongan. Semua pun terlihat bersiaga menyambut kemungkinan terburuk.

Tepat ketika rombongan berada ditengah tebing, sekumpulan orang terlihat turun dari atas tebing dan menghadang jalan kami didepan. "Munduuuur!" Teriak ketua rombongan. Namun terlambat, sudah ada kawan mereka yang menghalangi kami dari belakang. Seorang pria tegap yang keliahatan pemimpinnya mengacungkan pedang pada kami.

"SERAAAAAAAAAANG!" Teriaknya lantang. Secara serentak mereka pun menyerang dari depan dan belakang. Seorang pria menyerangku, tapi dengan sigap segera kutangkis. Serangan bertubi-tubi dari para bandit itu membuatku terpisah dari kereta yang berisi pemimpin mafia itu. Cepat-cepat kusingkirkan mereka dan bergerak kembali mendekati keretaa itu.

Saat jarakku hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, sebuah bom asap meledak tepat didepanku, mengaburkan pandanganku. "Sial!" Gerutuku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba kulihat siluet seorang berjubah dari balik asap memasuki kereta itu.

.

.

.

**KENJIRO POV**

Bagus sempurna, tak ada yang menyadari kehadirkanku. Didalam kereta, kulihat seorang pria kecil gendut terduduk dengan ketakutan seraya memeluk kantung uangnya. "T...Toloooong...tolong aku" Teriaknya ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, akan kubuat prosesnya cepat dan sedikit sakit" Kataku. Kuhujamkan pisau beracunku tepat kearah jantung pria itu, namun sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba saja mengentikanku. Si pemilik adalah seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang membobol atap kereta untuk menghentikan aksiku. "Membuat keributan dan membunuh diam-diam, sungguh rencana yang gemilang" pujinya. Segera kutarik kembali lenganku dan melompat keluar kereta. Pria berkacamata itu menyusulku sambil melemparkan kunai padaku yang dengan cekatan kutangkis.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Kulancarkan sebuah pukulan kearahnya yang ditangkis seseorang berjubah itu dengan sempurna. Pukulan-pukulanku pun dengan lihai ditepisnya. Ketika kulancarkan tendanganku pun dia bisa menangkisnya dan melompat mundur. Hm, kemampuan menyusup yang lihai, bela diri yang hebat, mungkinkah dia, "Kenjiro?" Ujarku.

Ia lalu berlari kearahku dan menyerangku, sepertinya dugaanku tepat. Ugh, karena kain penutup wajah dan tudugnya itu, aku sama sekali tak dapat melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Pertarungan pun berlangsung sengit, dia berusaha melewatiku namun selalu kuhalang-halangi. Tiba-tiba saat aku lengah dia melompat keatas melewatiku. "Takkan kubiarkan kau lolos!" Teriakku. Aku berhasil mencengkram ujung jubahnya, namun dia dengan cepat merobeknya dengan kunaiku yang terjatuh ditanah.

Kenjiro terus berlari menembus pepohonan kembali menuju kearah tebing. Sial, takkan kubiarkan dia lolos. "Jurus Langkah Cepat" Gumamku. Langkahku pun mendadak meningkat beberapa kali lipat lebih cepat hingga sosoknya berhasil kukejar. Dengan cepat kutangkap tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku hingga ia pun jatuh tersungkur. "Hyahaha, kena kau!" teriakku penuh kemenangan. 'NYUK' tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang empuk ditelapak tanganku. "Mu...mustahil!" Ujarku sambil dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya dan merobek jubahnya untuk memastikan bahwa dugaanku adalah salah.

"MESUUUUUUUM!" Teriaknya sambil menamparku keras-keras. Saat itu tudung kepala dan kain penutup wajahnya tersingkap, serta kedua tangannya menutup dua gunung yang terlihat di dadanya. "Ce...cewek...!?" Ujarku terpana dengan apa yang kulihat. Spontan aku melompat kebelakang saking terkejutnya. "Ka...kau Kenjiro, kan?" Tanyaku. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk melilitkan kain penutup wajah untuk menutupi buah dadanya.

"IYA, MASALAH BUATMU OTAK MESUM!?" Hardiknya. Mulutku sudah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar seperti suara bunyi peluit dari kejauhan, ia segera bangkit berdiri dan melompat ke pohon pohon. Aku pun segera tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan segera mengejarnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Teriakku.

.

.

.

**KENJIRO POV**

"ada apa kenjiro?, tidak biasanya kau gagal dalam tugas" tanya ketua. Aku cuma terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau ada cowok mesum meremas buah dadaku.

"yah siapapun dia yang pasti dia sudah sukses menguak identitas sebenarnya dari kenjiro, hahahaha" sindir renji. Aku hendak memukul wajah menyebalkannya itu namun ditahan oleh ketua.

"sudah, yang penting kita sudah berhasil menggasak harta mereka. Soal menyingkirkan ketua mafia itu, kita lakukan saja nanti. Sekarang bubar!" ujarnya. Kutarik kembali tanganku, huh selamat dia kalau tidak ditahan sudah kujadikan daging cincang.

"hei ketua, tampaknya kita kedatangan tamu!" ucap takato yang baru saja datang dengan membawa seorang pria yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari dia dengan tangan terikat kebelakang. Takato mendorong pria itu hingga jatuh tersungkur didepan kami.

Renji menghampiri pria itu dan dan menjambak rambutnya untuk melihat wajahnya. "hei bung, ini bukan perlakuan yang pantas untuk tamu!" ucap pria itu. Aku tertegun saat melihat wajahnya.

"ah kau!" sahutku spontan. Pria itu menatap padaku.

"hello kenjiro, kita bertemu lagi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Amarah segera merambahi dadaku, kukepalkan tanganku dan kuarahkan tinjuku padanya.

"wow, tenang...tenang. Katakan apa tujuanmu?" tanya renji yang menahan tinjuku dengan sebelah tangannya. Sial, lagi-lagi aku ditahan.

"tujuanku? Apa penting?" ujarnya balik bertanya.

"tentu saja, sial. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau mata-mata?" ujar renji. Pria itu terdiam beberapa detik, lalu menjawab.

"aku tak punya tujuan. Kalian tahu sendiri kan gara-gara kalian menyerang tuanku ditebing tadi, aku dipecat ditempat karena gagal melindunginya." jawabnya.

"hm, menarik. Apa kau yang sudah berhasil menguak identitas asli kenjiro?" tanya ketua. Aku terpaku diam. Kurapatkan jubahku untuk menutup bagian bajuku yang tersobek.

"yap." katanya singkat.

"kalau begitu kau tidak bisa kami biarkan pergi. Kalau mencoba kabur..." ujar ketua sambil menghunuskan pedang panjang kelehernya. "kau akan tahu akibatnya" lanjutnya. Pria itu menelan ludah lalu mengangguk. "baiklah, selamat datang dikelompok pembunuh kami" ujar ketua. Renji melepaskan jambakannya dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Takato lalu mengiris tali yang mengikat tangannya. Pria itu mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah.

"t...tunggu dulu, ketua. Aku keberatan. Kenapa kita tak langsung bunuh dia saja?" tanyaku.

"well, karena dia sudah sukses membuatmu gagal menunaikan tugas, kurasa dia orang yang cukup menarik" jawabnya.

"t...tapi..." "tidak ada tapi tapi. Sebagai hukuman, kau yang mengurus orang baru itu. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk membunuhnya!" potongnya.

"a...apa!?" sahutku terkejut.

"hehe, akur-akur ya" ujar takato menepuk keras bahuku. Kutatap lelaki itu dengan penuh kebencian. Huh, kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan cowok mesum macam dia?.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"dengar, jangan karena aku dilarang membunuhmu, kau bisa tenang" ancamnya seraya menunjuk wajahku. Aku mengangguk. Wuih, wanita yang menyeramkan.

Anyway, rencana penyusupanku ternyata berhasil. Dan tak kusangka aku ternyata langsung mendapatkan hadiah utamanya. Kuikuti dirinya berjalan keluar gua menyusuri pepohonan.

.

.

.

**KENJIRO POV**

"jadi kau wanita, ya? Lalu kenapa kau memilih nama kenjiro?" tanyanya.

"hanya pembunuh bodoh yang menggunakan nama aslinya" jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"hm...hm, lalu nama aslimu?" tanyanya.

"...bukan urusanmu" jawabku singkat.

"hm, sekarang kan kita sudah menjadi partner. Dan kurasa aneh saja kalau memanggil wanita cantik sepertimu dengan sebutan kenjiro" ujarnya. Cih, gombal. Walau disudut dadaku ada sedikit perasaan menggelitik yang aneh. Well, karena aku hidup ditengah kelompok yang semua anggotanya pria ditambah aku pun sandinya pria, maka sukseslah aku diperlakukan selayaknya seorang pria.

"li...Lina" jawabku pelan.

"apa!? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya" ujarnya sambil menyusul dan berjalan tepat disampingku dan memeper telinganya kepada wajahku.

"uurg...LINA!" teriakku kesal sambil berjalan lebih cepat darinya.

"aduh, tidak perlu berteriak ke telinga juga kali. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Aoba, Aoba yamashiro" ujarnya. Aku tidak menjawab pernyataannya. Huh, sampai kapan aku harus bersama lelaki mesum ini?

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

hm, memang ada kata-kata bijak yang berkata perempuan cantik itu menyeramkan. Tampaknya itu berlaku untuknya. Sayang, padahal wajahnya imut sekali. Ngomong-ngomong usianya berapa ya? Kelihatannya masih muda, mungkin sekitar dua puluh-an. Apalagi posturnya pun imut-imut. Hmph, tampaknya aku akan sangat menikmati misiku ini.

setelah berjalan sekitar satu jam, sampailah kami disebuah rumah sederhana ditengah hutan. Rumah itu terbuat dari gelondongan batang kayu yang disusun sedemikian rupa, mirip rumah-rumah pemburu didaerah barat. Asap mengepul dari cerobong asap pertanda ada seseorang didalam sana. "selamat datang dirumahku" katanya dingin. Hm, jadi mulai sekarang disinilah aku akan tinggal?. Rumahnya mungil tapi tampaknya cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Walaupun tak ada tetangga untuk bersosialisasi.

Lina membuka pintu, "aku pulang" salamnya.

"selamat datang, ibu!" sahut suara cempreng dari dalam. Sesosok anak perempuan kecil kira-kira berumur lima tahunan, dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Aku sontak terkejut, jadi dia sudah mempunyai seorang anak!?. "ibu, itu siapa?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk padaku.

"Aoba yamashiro, teman ibu. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal dengan kita" jelasnya. Mata bocah itu berbinar. Ia lalu menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya padaku.

"kenalkan, namaku Sakuya. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, yamashiro-san" katanya.

"uhm ya, senang berkenalan denganmu" kataku membalas jabatan tangannya.

"senang sekali ada teman baru disini, ya kan bu? Jadi Sakuya juga gak terlalu kesepian" ucapnya polos. Lina hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"ah iya, Sakuya lupa lagi masak" ucapnya sambil cepat-cepat kembali kedapur.

"anak sekecil itu sudah bisa masak?" tanyaku keheranan.

"kalau kau hidup ditengah hutan tanpa ada orang lain yang hidup, maka jawabannya ya" jawab Lina sambil melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk kedalam.

"hei, apa suamimu tidak akan marah aku tinggal disini?" tanyaku. Lina menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"suami? Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan cinta dari seorang lelaki" jawabnya ketus dan lanjut berjalan memasuki salah satu ruangan dari dua ruangan yang bersebrangan yang mungkin kamarnya. Aku terheran, apa mungkin ayah dari anak itu meninggalkannya saat dia masih dalam kandungan? Ataukah ada sebab lain?. Ah astaga, kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu? Aku harus fokus dalam tugas.

sepiring sup ayam dan kentang tumbuk terhidang didepanku. "mari makan!" ujar Sakuya ceria. Ia pun langsung melahap sup dan kentang tumbuk dengan lahap. Kucicipi dahulu sup ayamnya, wow, walau hanya kurasakan asin namun sup nya enak untuk ukuran buatan anak umur lima tahun. "bagaimana yamashiro-san, apa sup buatanku enak?" tanyanya.

"yap, kau pasti jadi koki yang hebat!" pujiku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"hehehehe, ini semua berkat ibu yang sudah mengajariku" ujarnya bangga.

"sudah habiskan makananmu dulu" ujar Lina. Aku pun melanjutkan makanku. Diam-diam kuperhatikan dirinya. Lina tengah terlihat mengusap-usap dengan lembut punggung Sakuya, sepertinya gadis kecil itu agar tersedak. Sorot mata keibuan terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata birunya. Ternyata wanita sekejam dia pun sangat lembut pada anaknya.

"Aaaah, kenyang" ucap Sakuya sambil mengusap perutnya yang membesar.

"Baiklah sekarang sikat gigimu, cuci kaki dan segera tidur, ya" Ujarnya. Sakuya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sementara Lina membereskan bekas piring kotor dan mencucinya didapur. Kuperhatikan seisi rumah itu, rumah mungil yang hanya memiliki lima ruangan. Dua kamar tidur yang terletak bersebelahan, sebuah kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang makan juga ruang keluarga yang menyatu. Sebuah perapian mungil tepat ditengah ruangan memberikan kehangatan dan satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi seisi ruangan itu. Hidup tanpa listrik dan fasilitas pendukung lainnya, pasti kehidupan yang dilaluinya sangat berat.

Sakuya keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya, bebarengan dengan Lina yang juga sudah selesai mencuci piring. Dari pintu yang terbuka, kulihat Sakuya melompat keatas kasur, lalu Lina menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan sebentar, lalu Lina mengecup lembut kening Sakuya. Kulihat Sakuya menoleh padaku, "Selamat tidur, Yamashiro-san" Katanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya, selamat tidur" Jawabku. Sakuya pun lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Lina bangkit dan berjalan keluar dengan mengendap endap seraya menutup sedikit pintu kamar Sakuya.

"Kalau begitu kita juga tidur" Katanya. Aku mengangguk, kulihat Lina menyuruhku mendekatinya dengan menggunakan satu jari telunjuknya. Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya. "Hanya ada dua kamar disini, dan kau akan tidur bersamaku. Tentu saja karena kau tamuku" Ujarnya. Aku manggut manggut mendengar penjelasannya. Lina membuka kamar tepat disebelahnya dan sebuah kamar kecil dengan single bed pun terlihat didepan mataku. Wow, aku akan tidur satu kasur dengannya. "Dengar, kalau aku merasakan saja SATU sentuhan mencurigakan darimu, besok hanya tinggal namamu saja yang tersisa" Ancamnya seraya memandang ku dengan tagam plus jari telunjuk yang menunjuk tepat didepan mataku. "Mengerti, Aoba Yamashiro?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk-anggukt. Uh, siapapun pasti berpikir seribu kali untuk berbuat macam-macam padanya.

Maka kami pun malam itu tertidur dengan punggung yang saling berhadapan. Aah, rasanya ada seorang grim reapper yang siap mencabut nyawamu kapanpun tepat dibelakangmu. Kuharap aku masih bisa terbangun esok hari.

Seekor burung kecil mematuki hidungku hingga aku pun terbangun dari tidurku. Kulihat jendela yang terletak diatas kepalaku terbuka lebar. Langit sudah berwarna biru cerah walau Matahari belum menampakan sinarnya. Kumulai pagi itu dengan menghirup nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Bersyukur karena aku tidak terbangun dikahyakangan.

"Selamat pagi, Yamashiro-san" Sapa Sakuya cerah ceria seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi , Sakuya" Balasku tersenyum. Kulihat sosoknya yang tengah memasak sarapan membelakangiku. "Selamat pagi, Lina" Ujarku.

"Pagi" Balasnya singkat tanpa menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Hh, sikap dinginnya tetap tak berubah.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

Dengan susah payah, kuiris gumpalan daging sapi. Pasti ini karena pisaunya sudah tumpul dan belum sempat kuasah. "Perlu bantuan?" Suara Aoba yang terdengar tepat disebelah mengagetkanku. Aku mendengus pelan seraya mengalihkan padanganku darinya. "Bagaimana kalau kutajamkan sebentar pisaumu itu?" Tawarnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, sudah mulai siang. Maka kuterima tawarannya dan memberikan pisau dapurku adanya,

"Asahannya disitu" tunjukku pada sebilah batu berbentuk persegi panjang kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Aoba menerima pisau dapurku lalu segera mengasahnya dengan batu asahan itu. Kuperhatikan dirinya yang dengan tekun mengasah pisau dapurku ditiap bagian gar tajamnya merata.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak" Jawabku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Kau seharusnya lebih ramah pada tamumu" Ujarnya.

"Tidak pada tamu yang mesum sepertimu" Jawabku.

"Hei, itu kan hanya kecelakaan. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau itu ternyata perempuan" Sanggahnya. Huh, tetap tak bisa kuterima alasannya itu. "Setidaknya senyumlah sedikit. Kalau kau tersenyum, kau jadi terlihat lebih cantik, tau" Ujarnya. Perasaan menggelitik itu lagi-lagi menghiggapi dadaku. "nih" ujar Aoba seraya menyerahkan pisaunya.

"terima...kasih" jawabku.

"sama sama" balasnya sambil beranjak pergi dari situ. Uh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini?.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

beberapa menit kemudian sarapan pun terhidang. Sepiring sup ikan dan ketela rebus. Hm, aromanya saja sudah membuat perutku makin kencang berteriak. "mari makan." ujar Sakuya.

"selamat makan" kataku. Kami pun memakan habis santapan kami pagi itu. Ternyata hasil bikinan sang guru memang beda.

"ibu, apa ibu akan pergi lagi hari ini?" tanya Sakuya. Aku yang tengah asyik mengunyah daging ikan pun memperhatikan omongannya.

"tidak, mungkin selama satu minggu atau lebih." jawabnya.

"asyiik. Sakuya udah lama pengen main sama ibu" ujarnya. Hm, apa anak itu tahu apa yang dilakukan ibunya selama pergi itu?

"haha. Tapi jangan lupakan tugasmu, ya. Ibu juga masih harus mencari kayu, sebentar lagi musim dingin" ujar Lina.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

"kalau itu biar aku saja yang lakukan" pernyataan Aoba seketika menyita semua perhatian yang ada disitu. "bukan itu saja. Pekerjaan kasar biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Aku tidak mau jadi tamu yang merepotkan, hehe" tambahnya. Aku terdiam beberapa detik.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kau bisa mulai mencari kayu, berburu ikan disungai dan berburu rusa dihutan. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"oke, akan kulakukan" ujarnya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

tak terasa satu setengah bulan sudah aku tinggal dengan mereka. Kurasakan perubahan sikap Lina padaku yang semula dingin perlahan lahan mulai ramah padaku. Terutama karena Sakuya-pun semakin lengket denganku. Mungkin dia sangat takut aku macam macam padanya atau anaknya, walau dia tak pernah bilang begitu padaku secara langsung. Yah, meskipun aku belum mulai mengorek informasi darinya.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku menjelajah hutan untuk mencari buruan. Karena musim dingin agak sulit untuk menemukan hewan yang berkeliaran. Tiba-tiba dari jarak empat meter kulihat seekor rusa jantan tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian. Hm, mangsa yang bagus. Kutarik busur panahku dan kuarahkan tepat kearah rusa itu. 'STAB' anak panah pun menancap tepat dilehernya. Sirusa yang terkaget segera berlari, aku pun mengejarnya menunggu ia lemas. Setelah beberapa menit mempertahankan hidup, rusa itu akhirnya meregang nyawa dan terjatuh ketanah. Aku melepaskan anak panah lalu mengikat kakinya.

'SRAK' terdengar suara daun bergerak dari belakangku. Tiga meter...tidak dua...begitu kurasakan ia bergerak segera kulempar kunaiku pada sebuah semak tinggi dibelakangku. "wow...tenang kawan!" sahut suara seorang lelaki. Beberapa detik kemudian seorang lelaki jangkung berambut coklat sebahu terlihat keluar dari balik semak.

"Genma!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku terkejut.

"aku diminta untuk mencari keberadaanmu juga untuk memastikan apa kau masih hidup." jelasnya.

"tenang saja. Nyawaku ada dua belas" jawabku. Genma tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"jadi apa misimu lancar. Kau sudah bertemu si kenjiro itu?" tanyanya.

"yap. Aku juga sudah bertemu dia, aku bahkan tinggal bersamanya" ujarku.

"kau memang ahli menyusup. Satu bulan lagi aku akan menemuimu disini, daag" ujarnya sambil menghilang bersama dengan asap. Kulanjutkan membopong rusa itu kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

"aku pulang!" salam Aoba. Seekor rusa besar terlihat dikalungkan dilehernya.

"selamat datang Aoba-san. Wah rusanya besar" ujar Sakuya seraya berlari menghampirinya.

"hahaha, siapa dulu dong." ujarnya seraya membawa pisau besar dan membawa rusa itu kebelakang rumah.

"makan saja dulu. Itu bisa dipotong nanti" ujarku.

"nanti saja dulu, takutnya keburu busuk" ujarnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatanku memotong brokoli untuk bahan makan malam nanti.

Sudah satu setengah bulan lamanya kami tinggal bersama, aku pun tak menyangka bisa tahan bersama-sama dengannya. Mungkin pandangan awalku memang terlalu berlebihan. Ternyata dia orang baik dan sangat membantu tentunya dalam melakukan setiap pekerjaan kasar yang memang sudah bidangnya. Setengah jam kemudian kulihat Aoba kembali masuk dengan membawa daging rusa yang langsung disimpannya dalam lemari es. Jangan membayangkan sebuah lemari es memakai listrik dengan berbagai fiturnya yang canggih itu, lemari es milikku adalah sebuah ruangan berukuran satu meter kali satu meter yang memang berisi es disekelilingnya untuk menjaga agar makanan tidak busuk. Lengan kekarnya terlihat berlumuran darah rusa. Aku mengambil sebuah lap yang sebelumnya dibasahi lalu menyerahkanya padanya. "nih, jangan sampai Sakuya lari terbirit-birit karena melingan tanganmu itu" ujarku. Aoba memperhatikan kedua tangannya.

"ah iya, hahaha. Terima kasih, ya" ujarnya.

"ya. Mandi saja dulu, jangan sampai bau amisnya tercium." tambahku lagi.

"siap kapten" katanya lantang.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

aaah kenyang, memang kalau kita makan dalam keterbatasan, apapun yang kita makan nikmatnya akan berkali kali lipat. "tidur Sakuya, sudah malam" ujar Lina.

"iya ibu. Eh Aoba-san...Aoba-san, aku dikasih ini waktu belanja kedesa bareng ibu." kata Sakuya sambil menunjukan sebuah buku dongeng putri salju. "Aoba-san mau bacain buat Sakuya, gak?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Sakuya terlihat kegirangan dengan jawabanku, ia segera menarik-narikku memasuki menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

selesai mencuci piring kuperhatikan dari pintu kamar Sakuya yang terbuka. Disitu terlihat Sakuya tengah menyimak dengan antusias setiap yang dikatakan Aoba. Tanpa sadar segurat senyuman pun tersinggung dengan sendirinya diwajahku.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"dan akhirnya sang pangeran pun membawa sang putri kembali ke kastil. Mereka berdua pun hidup bahagia selamanya, tamat" ujarku.

"wow, beruntung sekali putri salju, ada seorang pangeran yang menjemputnya" ujar Sakuya.

"hmph, nanti kau pun akan ada pangeran yang menjemputmu" ujarku sambil menaikkan selimutnya. "selamat tidur, Sakuya" kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"selamat tidur, ayah" ujarnya. Aku tertegun tapi segera tersenyum kemudian.

"selamat tidur, nak" ujarku lagi. Kucium lembut keningnya dan berjalan keluar sambil sedikit menutup pintu kamarnya. Diruang tengah, kulihat Lina tengah duduk sambil memandang kearahku. "kenapa, mau didongengin juga?" godaku.

"tscih, jangan bercanda" katanya seraya memegang gelas yang berisi coklat panas. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk didepannya. Suasana sempat hening beberapa detik. "pada awalnya, aku pikir aku bisa menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Sakuya. Tapi tampaknya tidak, ya" ujar Lina. Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

"kau sudah jadi orang tua yang hebat untuknya, kok" ujarku.

"hmph, terima kasih. Mungkin karena itulah kita selalu akan membutuhkan orang lain. Rasanya baru kemarin saja aku menemukan anak itu menangis sendirin dipasar." ujarnya.

"pasar?" kataku keheranan.

"iya. Entah siapa orang tuanya yang begitu tega membuangnya. Saat aku menemukan dia, tubuhnya sangat kurus dan penuh luka. Bajunya pun sudah sangat kumal. Waktu kuajak ikut denganku dengan polosnya dia mengyakan" jelasnya. Aku tertegun mendengar penuturannya, jadi Sakuya bukan anak kandungnya?. "saat itu rasa sayangku padanya pun tumbuh dengan sendirinya, tahu-tahu dia sudah memanggilku ibu. Rasanya indah sekali saat bibir mungilnya memanggilku demikian" lanjutnya. Kembali teringat saat Sakuya tadi memanggilku 'ayah', saat itupun aku merasakan perasaan bahagia aneh yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"yeah, pasti sangat indah" tanggapku. Lina meneguk habis coklat panasnya.

"walau dia bukan dilahirkan dari rahimku sendiri, aku menyayanginya selayaknya anak kandungku sendiri. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia, apapun caranya" ujar Lina. Dapat kulihat sorot mata penuh cinta yang begitu dalam darinya.

"Sakuya benar-benar beruntung mempunyai ibu hebat sepertimu" ujarku.

"haha, aku tidak sehebat itu, kok. Bagaimana denganmu? Kelihatannya umurmu diatasku. Apa kau sudah punya keluarga juga?" tanyanya.

"haha, jangankan keluarga, pacar saja aku tidak punya." kataku.

"ah bohong. Aku yakin kau seorang player, iya kan?" tanyanya.

"enak saja, aku serius. Aku belum menemukan yang cocok saja. Aku ini cowok setia dan masih perjaka" kataku lagi. Lina tertawa tergelak mendengar jawabanku. Saat itu kulihat wajahnya benar-benar jutaan kali terlihat lebih manis daripada biasanya. Rasa geli yang memang terkadang kurasakan itu kini telah meningkat menjadi debaran jantung yang meningkat makin cepat.

"yah semoga saja kau menemukan putri saljumu. Aku mau tidur dulu. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu" katanya seraya bangkit dan berjalan memasuki kamar.

"ya" jawabku singkat. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari belakangku. Kini hanya tinggal akulah yang berada diruang tengah itu. Karena mengantuk kuputuskan untuk tidur juga. Ketika masuk kekamar, kulihat Lina sudah lebih dulu tidur dengan menghadap tembok. Debaran jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat drastis. Kok rasanya jadi sungkan ya tidur sekasur dengannya? Padahal satu setengah bulan kebelakang tidak masalah. Kucoba menyingkirkan semua pikiran konyol itu dan membaringkan tubuhku dibelakangnya.

"Aoba, bersiaplah. Besok kita akan membereskan ketua kelompok redbull" bisiknya sekembalinya dari markas kelompok.

"besok?" kataku.

"ya, aku baru dapat perintahnya dari ketua tadi." jelasnya. Aku mengangguk - angguk saja. Kelompok mafia itu kutahu darinya memang kelompok saingan dari kelompok yang menaungi mereka. Selama hampir dua bulan tinggal bersamanya, sudah ada beberapa info yang kudapatkan darinya. Tentunya kudapatkan dari hasil curi-curi pembicaraan dengannya. Tentunya info itu masih kurang. Aku masih harus mencari info tambahan darinya, terutama soal jaringan mafia lainnya. "ini bukan tugas pertamamu, kan? Kuharap kau berhasil seperti biasanya" lanjutnya lagi.

"iya. Kapan kita akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"besok malam" jawabnya tanpa menoleh padaku dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Entah mengapa kurasakan ia selalu menjadi dingin seperti sedia kala tiap kali diserahkan tugas untuk menghabisi seseorang dan kembali hangat sesudahnya.

"hei Lina" panggilku. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa senti dari pintu kamar.

"apa?" katanya menolehkan sedikit kepalanya padaku.

"apa kau memang ingin menjalaninya?" tanyaku. Lina tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

aku terdiam seraya menatap kosong dinding kamar tempatku berbaring. Kata-kata terakhirnya terngiang - ngiang di telingaku. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan masuklah ia kedalam kamarku lalu berbaring dibelakangku. Suasana hening pun tercipta.

"maaf kalau kata kataku tadi menyinggungmu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu" katanya.

"tidak apa. Sebenarnya kalau jujur aku tidak ingin menjalaninya. Kau tahu sendiri kan mana mungkin kau bisa dengan tenang membunuh orang sekalipun jelas-jelas dia memang bersalah." ujarku.

"kalau begitu jangan kau lakukan. Kau bisa pergi dan mencari pekerjaan lain" tanggapnya.

"hmph, aku sudah terlanjur berlumuran darah, aku sudah tak punya pilihan, Aoba" kataku.

"kau selalu punya pilihan, Lina." ujarnya. Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

"hmph, tapi tak ada satupun yang bagus. Maaf ya sudah ikut menyeretmu ke jurang" kataku lagi. Aoba terdiam beberapa saat.

"tak apa, selama itu olehmu" ujarnya lagi. Aku tertegun, debaran aneh tiba-tiba terasa didadaku. Kucengkram erat bantalku, berusaha meredamnya. "selamat tidur, Lina" ujarnya. Aku tak menjawab kata-katanya, bibirku serasa kaku dan lidahku pun berasa kelu. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kurasakan ini?

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"baiklah kita ulangi lagi strateginya. Aku akan masuk melalui pintu ini dengan menyamar dan kau tunggu diatap timur. Setelah aku berhasil masuk, aku akan membukakan jendela ini dari dalam dan kau masuk lewat sini. Nanti kau gasak semua hartanya dan aku akan membereskan si ketua mafia itu, mengerti?" tanyanya.

"aku mengerti" jawabku.

"baiklah kita pergi sekarang" katanya seraya memakai kain penutup wajah dan tudung kepalanya begitu juga denganku. "kuchiyose no jutsu" ujarnya. Seekor griffin muncul didepan yang segera kami naiki. Dengan satu hentakan, griffin itu pun terbang menembus angkasa malam yang pekat.

Selama perjalanan menuju kesana Lina lebih banyak diam. Aku pun tak memancing pembicaraan apapun dengannya, karena kutahu berbagai macam hal pasti tengah berkecamuk dibenaknya sekarang.

Lina menurunkanku diatap timur lalu terbang kearah lain. Aku menunggu tepat disamping jendela seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

.

.

.

**LINA POV  
**

tanpa suara, kulepas griffinku yang lalu menghilang bersama asap meninggalkan bunyi 'POF' pelan. Kulepas jubahku dan kini penampilanku pun sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi pelayan perempuan dengan rok hitam selutut dan baju atasan putih lengan panjang. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki dapur. Menurut info yang kudengar saking banyaknya pelayan yang bekerja disini maka tak ada yang akan curiga jika bertambah satu orang. "hei kau, bawakan ini untuk tuan besar" perintah seorang pelayan seraya memberiku kereta dengan sebotol cognac dan sebuah water goblet. Kuterima tray itu dan mendorongnya menuju kamar tuan besar. Sebelumnya tentu kusempatkan membukakan jendela untuknya masuk.

"waktumu lima menit" bisikku. Aoba yang berbalut jubah dengan tudung dikenakan mengangguk dan secepat kilat sudah menghilang dari tempatku berada. Kulanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar tuan besar. 'TOK...TOK...TOK' ketukku. "masuk!" perintah suara dari dalam. Seorang lelaki berperawakan gendut kecil terlihat tengah duduk santai sambil ditemani beberapa orang wanita cantik disisinya. Aku pun masuk seraya meletakan tray itu didekatnya. "wow, baru sekarang aku melihat pelayan cantik sepertimu. Apa kau orang baru?" tanyanya.

"iya tuan" jawabku.

"oke ehem. Nona-nona bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" katanya. Kedua wanita itu pun pergi menuju ruangan sebelah dan menutup pintu. Kini tinggallah aku berdua dengan si bangsat ini. Lelaki itu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku. "ehem, jadi kau pelayan baru, ya.? Bagaimana bisa aku tah menyadari ada pelayan secantikmu" ucapnya sambil memelintir sedikit rambutku dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"maaf tuan, kalau tidak keberatan aku masih ada pekerjaan lain" kataku.

"oh mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi peraturan disini jelas berkata bahwa seorang pelayan harus melayani tuannya, bukan begitu?" tanyanya dengan wajah mesum. Aku terdiam, kutelan ludah untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku. "ayolah, pasti tak ada lelaki diluar sana yang sayang ataupun padamu sampai-sampai kau dijebloskan kesini, ya kan?" tanyanya. Saat berkata demikian, dengan spontan kutusukkan pisau yang sudah kusembunyikan dilengan kanan bajuku. "a...ah..k...ka...u" rintihnya menahan sakit.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"sudah kubilang prosesnya akan kubuat cepat dan sedikit rasa sakit, ya kan?" kataku. Tubuhnya pun lalu ambruk diatas kasur. Kulirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya. Sudah waktunya. Kupecahkan kaca jendela kamarnya lalu memanggil kuchiyose griffinku yang langsung membawaku kembali menuju atap timur.

setelah memasukan semua harta rampasan dalam gulungan, aku pun kembali ketempat dimana aku masuk sambil menunggu jemputannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian kulihat dirinya menaiki griffin terbang merendah. Aku pun langsung melompat ke punggung griffin yang membawa kami menjauh dari tempat itu bahkan sebelum alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi. "bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil membereskannya?" tanyaku. Kulihat Lina hanya menganggukan kepalannya. Tampaknya dia masih tidak ingin berbicara banyak hari ini. Kami terbang menembus pekatnya langit malam menuju markas dimana kulihat renji sudah menunggu dimulut gua. Lina turun dari punggung griffin begitu juga denganku. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebilah pisau yang dibebat dengan gulungan kain pada renji.

"kerja bagus. Mana hasil rampasan?" tanyanya. Kubuka gulunganku dan 'BOF', gundukan harta rampasan yang terdiri dari koin emas, piala perak, berbagai macam perhiasan dan segala yang berkilauan muncul. Renji menepuk kedua tangannya, lalu beberapa orang bawahan muncul dari dalam goa dan mengambil harta rampasan itu dengan hanya menyisakan gundukan kecil. "sesuai kesepakatan" ujar renji. Lina mengangguk.

"Aoba" ujarnya pelan. Aku pun memasukan kembali sisa harta rampasan yang merupakan bagian kami lalu segera berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

** LINA POV**

selama perjalanan pulang menyusuri hutan, dipikiranku terus terngiang kata-kata ketua mafia itu. "ayolah, pasti tak ada lelaki diluar sana yang sayang ataupun padamu sampai-sampai kau dijebloskan kesini, ya kan?". Apa memang benar yang dikatakannya? Apa memang tak ada lelaki yang mencintaiku. "Lina!" suara Aoba menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kusadari ia tengah menatap padaku. "ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam beberapa detik kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku.

"tidak...tidak ada apa-apa" ujarku.

"Lina, jangan kau simpan semuanya sendiri. Kau bisa cerita padaku" ujarnya lagi. Aku terdiam, kupandangi wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"tidak, aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri" kataku seraya berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

punggungnya tampak makin menjauh karena ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Dia memang menjadi dingin sehabis menunaikan tugas tapi tidak seperti ini. Aku merasa dia menyimpan sesuatu, ada yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin kau heran kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya. Ini semua karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, pada kelembutannya, ketulusannya, keibuannya, pada segala yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi mengapa tiap kali aku berusaha merubuhkan tembok yang mengelilingi hatinya dia selalu membangun tembok lain yang menghalanginya.

Lina, kumohon beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar setidaknya kau mau mengutarakan apa yang kau pikirkan padaku.

"Aoba-san...Aoba-san..." suara imut Sakuya membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

"y...ya, ada apa?" tanyaku. Sakuya terdiam, ia terlihat saling mengetukan jari telunjuknya.

"ng...Sakuya pengen nanya. Tapi Aoba-san jangan marah" ujarnya.

"hmph, aku gak akan marah, sayang. Kau mau tanya apa?" tanyaku tersenyum.

"Aoba-san lagi marahan ya sama ibu?" tanyanya. Seketika senyum diwajahku pun perlahan memudar. "abis udah tiga hari Sakuya liat Aoba-san gak pernah ngobrol sama ibu" jelasnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak mengobrol dengannya karena kulihat Lina pun seperti tak mau mengobrol denganku.

"hmp, mungkin hanya ibumu saja. Aku tidak marah padanya, kok" kataku.

"ooh, syukur deh, hehe. Maaf ya kalau ibu suka galak sama Aoba-san" ujarnya.

"iya gak apa-apa." kataku.

"ibu...selalu terlihat kuat kalau didepan Sakuya. Ibu gak pernah ngeluh atau nangis didepan Sakuya, mungkin ibu gak mau ngebuat Sakuya khawatir." ujarnya. Sakuya terdiam beberapa detik. "tapi kadang Sakuya suka ngedenger ibu nangis kalau Sakuya udah tidur. Sakuya gak tau apa atau siapa yang udah ngebikin ibu sedih. Tapi Sakuya harap itu bukan Sakuya." sambungnya. Perih sekali rasanya hati ini mendengar penuturan polosnya. Rasanya ingin menangis, walau sekuat tenaga berusaha kutahan. "karena itu Sakuya seneng banget waktu Aoba-san datang kesini, mau jadi temen Sakuya, mau jadi temen ibu. Mungkin sama Sakuya ibu gak mau cerita. Tapi kalau sama Aoba-san, Sakuya yakin ibu pasti mau cerita" ujarnya lagi. Aku cuma tersenyum seraya menarik tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku. Kasian sekali dalam usia semuda ini dia sudah harus menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

gerakan tanganku yang hendak memutar kenop pintu sekembali dari pasar desa terhenti saat mendengar penuturan polos dari bibir mungil anak semata wayangku itu. Air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa dikomando. Begitu tulus, begitu dalam kurasakan cinta darinya. Dari sosok yang bahkan tak setetespun darahku mengalir ditubuhnya. Kurasakan beban yang selama ini kupikul memang terlalu berat. Tapi adakah yang sudi membantuku memikulnya?.

"kau bisa masuk angin kalau diam diluar tengah malam begini, Lina" ujar Aoba. Aku tidak mengidahkannya dan terus memandang keatas langit musim dingin yang bertaburan bintang. Kurasakan Aoba menyelimutkan selimut yang ia bawa dari kamar lalu duduk disampingku.

"t...terima kasih" kataku.

"ya. Sama-sama" jawabnya. Kami saling terdiam beberapa saat.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"hei Aoba, kau bilang semua orang selalu punya pilihan, kan?" ujarnya memecah keheningan.

"...ya" kataku.

"tsch, kau sangat beruntung ya. Pilihan yang datang padamu ada yanj baik dan buruk. Tapi pilihan yang datang padaku, entah kenapa selalu buruk dan lebih buruk. Dimulai ketika seluruh keluargaku terbunuh karena perang shinobi. Aku harus memilih apa aku dibunuh si pembunuh keluargaku atau membunuh mereka. Yah seperti yang kau kira aku memilih yang kedua. Kemudian setelah itu aku harus memilih apa aku akan membiarkan diriku mati kelaparan atau mencuri makanan." ujarnya. Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya. "setiap aku mengambil pilihan yang kupikir bisa menyelamatkan hidupku, aku tersadar aku sudah bergelimang darah dan hidup kesepian seperti sekarang. Pada awalnya aku selalu mengira apa yang kulakukan adalah salah hingga aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat Sakuya menjadi anakku. Mungkin hanya itulah satu-satunya keputusan benar yang kuambil dalam hidupku" sambungnya. Aku merangkul pundaknya seraya tersenyum padanya.

"kau dan Sakuya adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah kutemui." pujiku.

"hmph, benarkah? Aku rasa tidak juga." ujarnya. Lina menghela nafasnya sejenak. "aku selalu beranggapan aku ini kuat, aku bisa menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Tapi pada akhirnya kuakui aku juga butuh seseorang yang menemaniku, yang mencintaiku apa adanya apapun yang terjadi." ujarnya lagi. Aku terhenyak mendengar pernyataannya.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

"hmph aku bodoh ya, mana ada lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada pembunuh sepertiku. Mungkin angan-anganku ini terlalu tinggi" kataku. Kurasakan Aoba menggeser tangannya kepinggangku lalu memelukku erat-erat dengan kedua lengannya. "he...hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?" sahutku terkejut.

"aku mencintaimu, Lina" ujarnya. Aku terkejut saat mendengarnya berkata demikian. Jantungku berpacu cepat dan perasaan hangat membasuh hatiku yang sudah lama membeku.

"tsch, omong kosong. Tak ada lelaki yang mencintaiku" kataku. Aoba tak berkata apapun untuk membalas omonganku. Yang dia lakukan hanya mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya dibahuku. "apa kau tidak mendengarkanku, bodoh! Tak ada lelaki yang mencintai wanita sepertiku, tak ada dan takkan pernah..." perkataanku terpotong karena Aoba mencium bibirku.

"ada...dan akan selalu ada...karena akulah lelaki itu, Lina" ujarnya tersenyum. Butiran hangat mengalir dengan sendirinya dari ujung mataku bersamaan dengan perasaan bahagia dan hangat yang membuncah sedemikian hebat.

"k...katakan...sekali lagi..." kataku. Aoba tersenyum seraya menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"aku mencintaimu Lina, aku mencintaimu dan Sakuya. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membuat kalian tertawa" ujarnya. Oh Tuhan, apa ini semua mimpi? Seorang pria menyatakan cintanya padaku? Jika ini memang mimpi, aku tak mau terjaga.

"uuuungh, ibu...dagingnya susah dipotong" kata Sakuya.

"tunggu Aoba-san saja, sayang. Ibu lagi tanggung ngebersihin ikan, nih" ujarku. Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"aku pulang" sapa suara berat seorang pria. Sakuya segera melepaskan pisau yang masih menancap didaging paha rusa itu dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

"ayah...ayah, sini. Bantuin Sakuya ngiris daging ini. Dagingnya susah dipotong" ujarnya seraya menarik-narik tangannya menuju dapur.

"iya sayang, bentar, ya" ujarnya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai daging itu pun terpotong menjadi potongan - potongan kecil.

"ayah hebat, terima kasih ayah" ujar Sakuya.

"hmph, sama sama, nak" katanya seraya beranjak dari tempat Sakuya dan mencuci tangan ditempat cuci piring disebelahku.

"hoo, kau sudah mengajarinya panggilan baru untukmu?" kataku. Aoba tertawa kecil. Ia mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk kecil lalu mencium pipiku.

"terdengar sangat indah, bukan?" jawabnya. Aku tersenyum tersipu-sipu seraya mengalihkan kembali perhatianku pada ikan kakap yang tengah kubersihkan.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya bak sepasang tomat matang yang siap dipetik. Tak terasa satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak kunyatakan cintaku padanya. Entah keberanian itu datang dari mana, namun aku bersyukur karena jika aku tidak pernah bicara, mungkin dia akan selalu mengira tak ada lelaki manapun yang mencintainya didunia ini. Semakin dalam aku mengenalnya, semakin dalam pula aku mencintainya. Yah, biarlah aku melanggar sedikit kode etik ninjaku, seorang shinobi tak boleh menunjukan perasaannya sedikitpun. Tapi aku rasa seorang shinobi pun manusia, dan sudah menjadi haknya untuk mencintai dan dicintai, ya kan?.

selesai membacakan dongeng dan memberikan ciuman selamat tiduruntuk Sakuya, aku pun segera menuju kamarku. Disana terlihat Lina tengah berbaring seraya menatap langit-langit. "heei sayang, belum tidur?" sapaku seraya mengecup lembut keningnya. Lina tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelang.

"tidak. Aku takut kalau nanti aku terbangun ini semua hanya mimpi, dan tahu-tahu kau sudah tak ada disampingku" ujarnya.

"hmph, akan kubuktikan kalau ini semua bukan mimpi. Karena itu, tidurlah, dan kau akan tetap melihatku esok hari ditempat yang sama dimana terakhir kali kau melihatku, oke?" kataku seraya memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Lina tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukanku dan tak lama kemudian dengkuran kecil pun terdengar darinya. Kini hanya tinggallah aku sendiri yang tersadar malam itu. Aku menyadari waktuku denganya tak lama, tapi aku tak ingin pula berpisah dengannya. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti kalau dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya? Apa dia akan membenciku, atau dia akan tetap menerimaku? Oh Tuhan, janganlah Engkau pisahkan aku dengan keluarga kecilku.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

Pagi ini diluar rumah,salju menumpuk hingga setinggi pinggang orang dewasa akibat badai hebat semalam. Aoba bahkan harus keluar melulai jendela untuk membersihkan salju diatap rumah dan disekitar jalan keluar karena pintu sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka. Kubuka jendela depan dan menatap pada sosok lelaki paling tampan dirumah itu tengah bergumul dengan sekop dan tumpukan salju. Aoba berdiri tegak meluruskan pinggangnya seraya mengusap peluh yang mengucur deras dengan punggung tangannya lalu melepas jaket tebal musim dinginnya dan menggangtungkannya didahan pohon.

Sweater tebal berwarna hitam yang kubelikan dipasar desa membungkus dengan sempurna tubuh atletisnya. Aah, rasanya dia jadi pria terseksi yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Apalagi kalau melihatnya bersimbah keringat karena mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah semacam membersihkan atap dari salju atau berburu. Kulihat Aoba menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap padaku seraya tersenyum. "Ada apa, sayang?" Tanyanya lembut. Aku pun tersadar dari alam imanjinasiku sendiri dan tersenyum tersipu-sipu.

"Hehe tidak, kau mau coklat panas?" Tanyaku.

"Yeah tentu, kau memang pengertian" Ujarnya. aku tertawa kecil seraya kembali masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kulihat Sakuya tengah asyik memainkan boneka yang Aoba buatkan dari jerami dan buah-buahan dihutan. "Hey sayang, bantu ibu bikin coklat panas, yuk" Ujarku. Sakuya menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera menyusulku menuju dapur. Sakuya mengambil tiga buah gelas dari lemari penyimpanan lalu meletakannya dimeja dapur. Kuisis ketiga gelas itu dengan coklat bubuk, sedikit gula dan susu lalu megisinya dengan air panas dari panci dikompor.

"Ibu, Sakuya seneng deh ibu baikan sama Aoba-san" Ujarnya. aku tersenyum simpul seraya mengusap lembut kepalanya. Dengan tanga mungilnya, Sakuya mengocek salah satu gelas agar semua bahan itu tercampur padu. "Dulu...Sakuya gak tau yang kayak gimana yang disebut ayah itu. Sakuya Cuma tau kayak gimana yang disebut ibu dari ibu. Tapi, setelah kenal sama Aoba-san, Sakuya jadi tau kayak gimana yang disebut ayah itu" Tuturnya polos seraya terus mengocek. Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan polosnya. "Apa ibu juga merasa begitu?" Tanyanya.

"Yap, ibu juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, sayang" Ujarku seraya mencium pipinya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Kuusap keringat yang mengucur deras membasahi keningku, syukurlah sudah kuurus untuk yang dijalan keluar. Sekarang tinggal menyelesaikan yang diatap saja. "Sayaaaang, istirahatlah dulu" panggil Lina dari jendela. Aku oun berjalan kearahnya, menyandarkan sekopku ke dinding rumah dan lalu duduk seraya bersandari pada dinding didekat jendela. Well, karena tumpukan salju ini, jendela hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh senti dari permukaan teratas salju. Lina memberiku segelas coklat panas dengan asap yang masih mengepul. "Hati-hati, masih panas" Ujarnya. Kupegang dengan hati-hati gelas itu seraya meniupinya lalu menyeruput isinya. Cairan hangat manis meluncur dengan mulus menghangatkan tenggorokan, esofagusku dan merakhir dilambung. Aah, ini yang namanya surga.

"Sakuya juga mau minum diluar sama ayah" Rengek Sakuya. Aku pun meletakan dahulu gelas milikku lalu menarik tubuh mungilnya dan mendudukannya dipangkuanku.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

Kulihat Aoba meniupkan coklat panas milik Sakuya dengan penuh kelembutan. Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil itu benar, Aoba benar-benar pas untuk sosok seorang ayah bagi Sakuya. Dan juga figur seorang seumi yang selama ini selalu kuidam-idamkan. Tapi sampai kapan kami bisa terus bersama? Apa selamanya?

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Angin musim dingin berhembus membuat sekujur bulu kuduk dibadanku berdiri tegak semua, tapi aku harus tetap menembus semua itu karena persediaan daging sudah habis dan tentu saja aku pun harus menyerahkan info yang sudah kukumpulkan selama ini pada Genma karena inilah waktu satu bulan yang sudah dijanjikan itu. "Sayang kau mau kemana?" Suara Lina menghentikan langkahku yang hendak menuju pintu keluar. Kulihat sosoknya yang masih berbaluk daster tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar tidur.

"Berburu, persediaan daging kita sudah mau habis, kan" Jelasku.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

Entah mengapa kurasakan itu adalah kali terakhirnya kami bisa bersama. Walau begitu kusingkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Aoba itu kuat, oke. Dia takkan bisa terbunuh semudah itu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu memeluknya. "Hati-hati, ya" Ujarku. Aoba balas mendekapku erat-erat.

"Iya, jaga dirimu dan Sakuya selama aku tidak ada. Aku akan segera kembali " Ujarnya. Kami saling melepaskan pelukan, daun pintu pun menjadi pemisah diri kami satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki hutan, suasana hening menemani setiap langkahku, membuat sekujur indra ditubuhku menajam untuk menangkap sosok hewan yang mungkin bisa dijadikan makanan atau mungkin seseorang?. Aku terus masuk kedalam hutan hingga tiba-tiba kurasakan kehadiran sesuatu. Kulihat kearah empat penujuru mata angin, tak ada seorangpun disitu. "Keluarlah, sudah aman" Ujarku. gundukan salju yang berada didekatku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki jangkung sahabatku.

"Yo Kawan" Sapa Genma.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

"Ah ibu, ayah pasti salah bawa tempat anak panah. Yang satu lagi sudah mau habis" Ujar Sakuya serata mengangkat tabung anak panah yang terisi penuh.

"Hm, kau benar. Biar ibu saja yang antarkan. Mungkin belum terlalu jauh" Kataku seraya mengambil tabung yang terbuat dari dahan pohon itu dan menyambar mantelku. Kususuri bekas jejak kakinya disalju, hm tampaknya dia sudah masuk lumayan dalam kehutan. Akhirnya kutemukan sosoknya setelah menelusuri jejaknya cukup lama. Kulihat ia tengah berdiri membelakangiku...dengan seorang pria!?. Naluriku langsung menmbuatku spontan bersembunyi dibelakang batang pohon terdekat. Siapa pria itu? Apa urusannya dengan Aoba?. Karena suasana hutan yang sunyi, sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau sudah dapatkan infonya?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Yeah" Jawab Aoba seraya merogoh mantelnya dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada pria itu yang diterimanya.

"Oke, kurasa dengan ini misimu sudah selesai. Cepatlah kembali ke Konoha" Ujarnya. bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong aku mendengar kata-katanya. Misi? Konoha? Jadi selama ini dia sudah membohongiku?.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Aku terdiam mendengar perintahnya, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan begitu saja mereka berdua?. Tapi pada akhirnya kujawab, "Ya" Jawabku pelan. Dalam hitungan detik Genma sudah menghilang dari tempatku berada. Kupandangi sekelilingku, tak ada seekor hewanpun yang melintas disitu. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya disisi lain hutan saja, pikirku seraya berjalan menelusuri jalanku kembali.

"Misi, huh!?" Suara seorang wanita mengejutkanku. Kulihat Lina tengah bersandari dibatang sebuah pohon besar sambil menatap padaku.

"Li...Lina" Hanya empat huruf itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulutku. Lina berjalan lalu melemparkan tabung anak panah yang diselendangkannya tepat didepan kakiku.

"siapa kau? Apa maumu?" ujarnya.

"Lina, aku bisa jelaskan." kataku berusaha tenang.

"oke kalau begitu jelaskan" ujarnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan amarah, dan itu malah membuat lidahku bertambah kelu. "JELASKAN!" teriaknya menggema diantara pohon-pohon dihutan. Entah dari mana air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir turun membasahi pipiku begitu melihatnya berteriak padaku. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua mata birunya. "katakan...katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Aoba" isaknya. Aku cuma terdiam, tak sepatah katapun sanggup meluncur dari bibirku. 'PLAK' tiba-tiba Lina menampar pipiku sangat keras sampai-sampai kacamataku pun terlempar. "pergi...pergi...jangan pernah kau kembali lagi!" ujarnya dengan emosi tertahan. Ia langsung melompat keatas pohon dan sudah menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Sementara aku hanya mampu mematung ditempatku berdiri, dengan air mata bercucuran yang bahkan tak mampu kuhentikan.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

jarakku hanya tinggal satu langkah dari pintu, tapi tak mungkin aku masuk kedalam dengan air mata bercucuran seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Sakuya melihatku begini, aku harus menghentikan tangis bodoh ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Semakin aku berusaha menahannya, rasa tertusuk yang menghujam dadaku kian dalam dan terasa perih. Tiba-tiba pintu pun terbuka dan sosok mungil Sakuya terlihat berdiri sambil menatapku. "ibu...ibu kenapa...ibu jangan nangis" ujarnya seraya memelukku. Aku tak berkata apapun untuk membalas celotehan kecilnya, yang kulakukan hanya memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat erat dan menangis berdua.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan hutan bagaikan robot. Pandanganku kosong dan aku bahkan tak ada pikiran kemana aku akan membawa tubuhku. Pikiranku karut marut setelah kejadian itu. Apa itu artinya aku sudah tidak bisa bersama mereka lagi? Apa aku harus berpisah dengan mereka? "SIAL!" Sahutku sambil meninju keras-keras batang pohon besar dan membuat lubang kecil ditempat bekas pukulanku.

"hm...pukulan yang bagus" puji seseorang dibelakangku yang kusadari sebagai renji. Segera kupakai kembali kacamataku.

"apa maumu?" tanyaku.

"hmph, langsung ke pokok permasalahan, huh?" ujarnya. Aku mendengus pelan. "bos menyuruhmu untuk menghabisi wanita itu" ujarnya seraya melemparkan sebilah pisau padaku.

"menghabisi? Kau menyuruhku untuk menghabisi Lina? Kawan kita sendiri!?" sahutku terkejut.

"hmph kawan? Dia bahkan tak mau kuajak tidur. Cepat bereskan dia sekarang" ujarnya lagi. Aku terdiam, kupandangi pisau pendek itu. "tscih, sudah kuduga kau ada main dengan wanita jalang itu. Biar kubereskan sendiri" ujarnya seraya mengambil pisau yang tergeletak didepanku dan berjalan melaluiku.

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku dan begitu berbalik kudapati dirinya tengah melompati pohon demi pohon.

"cih sial!" umpatku yang segera mengejar sosoknya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

"bagaimana?" tanya Raido saat aku sampai padanya. Well memang kuminta ia menjaga jarak sekitar lima meter dibelakangku untuk berjaga - jaga takut ada musuh.

"beres" kataku menepuk dadaku. Raido mengangguk lalu segera beranjak pergi begiu juga denganku.

"Genma...Genma, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Aoba dalam benakku, well memang dia punya kemampuan khusus untuk menyampaikan pesan hanya melalui benak, semacam telepati gitu lah.

"ya. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"dengar, tidak ada tapi. Aku akan menyelamatkan kenjiro dan membawa dia kedesa. Kau harus melindungiku, ada teman sekelompok yang mencoba membunuhnya. Akan kukirim koordinat tempat tinggalnya padamu. Kau harus tiba disana dalam dua menit" ujarnya dalam benakku.

"he...hei. Tap" "KUBILANG TAK ADA TAPI!" potongnya marah lalu ia pun keluar dari benakku.

"ada apa?" tanya Raido.

"tampaknya ada sedikit perubahan dalam rencana kita" ujarku seraya memujar balik arahku dan segera menuju tempat yang baru saja dikirimkan Aoba.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

Sakuya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat padaku. "terima kasih, sayang" ujarku seraya menerima gelas teh itu dan menyeruputnya. Air mata masih sekekali mengalir membasahi pipiku. Sakuya lalu memelukku erat-erat.

"ibu, maaf ya kalau Sakuya udah bikin ibu nangis" ujarnya. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"tidak sayang. Ibu tidak marah padamu" ujarku.

"kalau gitu, ibu jangan marah ya sama Aoba-san" ujarnya. Air mata spontan mengucur makin deras mendengar bibir mungilnya berkata begitu.

"maaf sayang, ibu tidak bisa" ujarku parau. Sakuya terpaku diam menatapku yang bercucuran air mata. Ia cuma memelukku erat-erat dalam kebisuan. Oh Tuhan, kumohon kuatkan hati kami menerima cobaan ini.

'BRAK' tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu didobrak, lalu masuklah Aoba juga 2 orang pria dibelakangnya.

"Lina..." ujarnya. Sakuya lalu berlari kearah Aoba dan memukul mukul kakinya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aoba-san jahat! Aoba-san udah bikin ibu nangis! Sakuya gak suka sama Aoba-san" teriak Sakuya sambil menangis. Kulihat Aoba mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. Aku segera berdiri lalu menarik Sakuya kebelakangku.

"mau apa kau kemari? Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak usah kau kembali lagi !?" sahutku emosi.

"kenjiro itu...wanita!?" ujar seorang pria dibelakangnya. Kami berdua tak menggubrisnya.

"Lina, ketua sudah menyuruh renji untuk membunuhmu, ikutlah dengan kami Lina, kami akan menyelamatkanmu, juga Sakuya" tuturnya.

"untuk apa aku mempercayai pembohong sepertimu!?" sahutnya.

"aku memang berbohong pada kelompok, aku memang berbohong pada kenjiro, tapi aku tidak pernah berbohong pada seorang Lina" ujarnya. Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya.

"o...ow, tampaknya drama ini harus disudahi, kawan. Ada seseorang yang datang" ujar pria dibelakang seraya mengambil kunai dalam posisi siaga bertempur. Aku lagi-lagi terjebak antara dua pilihan sulit, pilihan mana yang harus kuambil? Bagaimana kalau ternyata pilihanku itu salah dan hidupku dengan Sakuya akan makin menderita?.

"Lina, Sakuya, ikutlah dengan kami" ujarnya lagi. Aku terdiam, apa aku bisa mempercayainya?."ikutlah denganku" ujarnya lagi. Saat itu kulihat ketulusan dikedua bola matanya, maka segera kuanggukan kepalaku. Aku akan mencoba mempercayainya sekali lagi.

"kalau begitu ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ujar Aoba.

.

.

.

**RENJI**

saat aku baru saja tiba ke rumah kenjiro, api terlihat menjalar-jalar dengan hebat membakar setiap inci gubuk mungil itu. "hei, siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya takato yang sengaja kupanggil untuk membantuku. Yah, kau tau kan sangat merepotkan membunuh seorang yang ahli membunuh seperti dia.

"siapapun itu dia sudah sukses membunuh wanita jalang itu" ujarku. Hm, tapi apa benar dia sudah tewas terpanggang.

"hei renji, liat ini" ujar takato. Kuhampiri dirinya yang tengah berada diatas pohon dibelakangku. Takato menyerahkan sehelai kain berwarna hitam padaku. Aku tersenyum simpul saat memegang kain itu. Begitu rupanya, dia mau main kucing-kucingan sebentar, ya

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

"apa trik membakar rumah itu bisa membodohi mereka?" tanyaku.

"kuharap. Lagipula aku sudah membuat bushin dari tanah untuk membodohi mereka kalau kalau mereka mengecek sesudah api itu padam" jelas Aoba.

"ibu...Sakuya takut" ujar Sakuya dalam gendonganku.

"tak apa sayang, Aoba pasti akan melindungi kita" ujarku menatap pada Aoba. Kulihat Aoba tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

'JLEB' "aaaargh!" bersamaan dengan teriakan yang serasa memutuskan pita suaraku itu, tubuhku terjerembab jatuh ke tanah.

"ibu..." sahut Sakuya dengan berderai air mata.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"LINAAAA...!" Teriakku yang segera memutar langkahku dan turun menyusulnya. Kulihat Sakuya yang tengah menangis dan tubuh Lina yang tergeletak ditanah.

"a...argh" rintih Lina seraya berusaha bangkit. Sebatang shuuriken terlihat menancap dibetis kanannya. Cepat-cepat kucabut dan kubeat lukanya dengan kain sobekan bajuku.

"tampaknya trik kecil kita tak berhasil, ya" ujar Genma. Kupapah tubuh lemasnya agar bisa berdiri.

"Genma, kau bawa Sakuya. Aku akan membawanya. Kita harus bergerak cepat." ujarku. Genma mengangguk, ia lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Sakuya dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

"berapa orang?" tanya Raido.

"lima orang" ujar Genma. Kudengar Aoba berdecak kecil. Sudah jelas kami kalah jumlah, apalagi aku pun terluka. Aah, apa pilihanku ini memang salah?. Tiba-tiba beberapa pasang shuuriken datang dari arah belakang. Dengan cekatan Aoba bisa menghindarinya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"hyahahaha, kalian pikir bisa kabur dari kami, hah!?" teriak takato dari belakang.

"oh yeah? Kita lihat saja" ucap Raido seraya mencabut pedangnya. Pertempuran sengit pun terjadi sambil kejar-kejaran. Walau lima orang tadi berhasil kami singkirkan, tapi datang rombongan bantuan dengan jumlah lebih banyak. "sial. Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka semua" sahut Genma.

"tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki daerah konoha. Kita bisa minta bantuan dari situ. Tetap bergerak" perintah Aoba. Aku termenung diam, diriku yang terluka pasti hanya akan menjadi hambatan terbesar bagi mereka. Ditambah mereka pun sudah kelelahan akibat pertempuran tadi. Hmph, toh pada akhirnya pun aku akan mati juga.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"Sakuya, Aoba...aku mencintai kalian" setelah berkata begitu tiba-tiba Lina melepaskan tubuhnya dariku dan berbalik menyerang kawanan yang ada dibelakang.

"LINA...!" Teriakku berusaha menyusulnya namun sayang tubuhku ditahan dan ditarik mundur oleh Raido. Aku hanya bisa terus berteriak memanggil namanya saat melihat tubuh mungilnya berjalan menembus kawanan penjahat itu.

'BRUK' Raido membanting tubuhku keatas tanah depan gerbang desa. "BRENGSEK...!" sahutku sambil meninju wajahnya.

"AOBA...!" sahut Genma sambil menahan kedua tanganku.

"kau membiarkannya menghadapi kawanan itu sendirian? Dan kau menghalangiku untuk membawanya kembali, hah!?" teriakku marah.

"kalau kubiarkan, kau akan mati, bodoh" balasnya.

"kau..." "Aoba, hentikan" teriak suara seorang wanita. Kulihat tsunade tengah berjalan kearahku. "apa yang dikatakan Raido benar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan shinobi handal didesa berkurang karena keegoisanmu" ucapnya.

"maaf nyonya hokage, tapi aku harus menyelamatkannya, sekalipun harus mati" ujarku. Tsunade terdiam beberapa detik.

"takkan kubiarkan kau mati konyol. Aerith...Nagato...Yahiko!" sahutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul asap disisi kanan kiri tsunade yang lalu berubah menjadi sosok dua orang lelaki dan seorang wanita.

"The Namikaze siap melaksanakan tugas!" sahut Nagato semangat.

"Aerith sembuhkan dahulu yang terluka" ujar tsunade. Wanita berambut coklat panjang dikepang itu mengangguk lalu menyembuhkan luka kami dalam sekejab berkat kemampuan khusus dari klannya itu.

"Yahiko...Nagato...Aerith, aku ingin kalian bergabung dengan mereka bertiga untuk misi khusus yang akan kuberikan." ujar tsunade. Seketika semua yang ada disitu pun berada dalam posisi tegap siap menerima perintah. "misi kalian menyelamatkan kenjiro" ujarnya. Tsunade menghela nafasnya. "dan hancurkan kawanan yang menangkapnya" tegas tsunade.

"BAIK!" Jawab kami serentak.

"cup...cup...jangan nangis, adik kecil" upah Aerith yang tengah menggendong Sakuya. Aku segera berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil Sakuya dari gendongan Aerith.

"ibu...ibu..." isaknya.

"sssh, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan ibumu" ujarku. Namun Sakuya masih tetap menangis. "Sakuya, ayah pasti akan menyelamatkan ibu" ujarku lagi. Sakuya menghentikan tangisannya lalu menatap padaku.

"ayah sama ibu mesti pulang. Sakuya gak punya siapa siapa lagi" isaknya.

"iya...iya, tenang kami pasti pulang. Janji" kataku seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingking mungilnya. Sakuya terlihat agak tenang, sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat diwajahnya.

"sini...kami akan mengurusmu" ujar shizune mengambil Sakuya dariku. Sakuya terlihat ketakutan.

"tenanglah, kau aman disini, sayang. Ayah pergi dulu sebentar, ya" pamitku sembari mencium keningnya. Shizune lalu membawa Sakuya masuk kedalam. Kubalik badanku dan kutatap seluruh anggota skuadku. Raido berjalan kearahku seraya menyerahkan ikat kepala konohaku yang memang kutitipkan padanya.

"kau yang tunjukan jalannya, kawan" ujarnya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil ikat kepalaku dan mengenakannya.

"kita akan tunjukan siapa bos-nya pada mereka" kataku yang disambut teriakan semangat para anggota yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

uuukh dimana aku? Apa aku dikahyangan?. "kau sudah sadar, wanita jalang?" ujar suara seorang lelaki. Kulihat renji tengah berjongkok padaku dari balik jeruji besi. Ah tidak, aku yang berada dibalik jeruji itu. Sepertinya aku berada dibawah penjara bawah tanah markas. "hmph tampaknya permainan kucing-kucinganmu itu tidak bekerja padaku, ya." sambungnya. Badanku benar-benar terasa lemas dan sakit diseluruh tubuh. Kudapati banyak luka sabetan disekujur tubuhku. Kedua kaki dan tanganku pun dirantai.

"kenapa...kenapa...kalian tidak...membunuhku saja?" tanyaku.

"berterima kasihlah pada rekan bodohmu itu. Tampaknya ketua ingin kalian mati berdua" Ujarnya.

"Tscih, kalian takkan berhasil menemukannya" Ujarku.

"Wow...wow, siapa bilang kami yang akan mencari? Dia yang akan mencarimu, hahahahahaha" Tawanya seraya beranjak pergi dari selku. Uukh sial, aku bodoh sekali. Padahal yang kuinginkan adalah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kumohon, kau jangan kembali untuk menyelamatkanku. Walau akan terasa sangat sakit tidak bisa melihatmu lagi.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"bagaimana?" tanya Genma.

"seperti dugaan, pintu depan dijaga ketat" ujarku seraya memejamkan mata. Aku menggunakan seekor gagak untuk memata - matai secara diam diam. Penglihatanku dan gagak itu terhubung dengan jurus sanzegarasu.

"yah, ibu selalu bilang gunakan pintu belakang, kan?" ujar Nagato seraya melemaskan otot jari-jemarinya. Ia menghentakan satu kakinya ketanah dan meninju kuat-kuat dinding tebing yang ada didepan kami yang merupakan bagian belakang markas. Seketika tanah disitu pun membelah seukuran pintu besar lalu bergerak mundur sehingga terciptalah ruang untuk kami masuk. Untunglah tempat ini tak ada seorangpun disitu karena saking gelap dan banyak lorong berliku.

"oke, kita akan berpencar mulai dari ini. Kami akan memasang bom ini dibeberapa titik dan kau Aoba, selamatkan kenjiro, mengerti?" tanya Yahiko.

"ya" jawabku.

"oke, dalam sepuluh menit kalian sudah harus ada disini. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi satu sama lain lewat radio transmisi ini. Sekarang bubar" ujar Yahiko. Kami pun berpencar menuju bagian kami masing-masing. Aku terus berlari menelusuri lorong demi lorong. Dari mana aku harus mulai mencari?.

Aku melintasi sebuah lubang gelap pekat yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa aku harus memasukinya. Maka kuturuti apa kata hatiku. Disitu kurasakan hanya ada satu jalan untuk satu orang. Kenapa bisa kusimpulkan demikian? Karena kedua tanganku dapat memegang sisi kedua bagian dengan jelas. Setelah berjalan sekitar tiga menit, cahaya terlihat didepanku yang ketika kudekati berasal dari obor yang berjejer tiap satu meter. Ruangan itu meluas dan tampak beberapa sel kosong dikanan kiri. Mungkin ini semacam penjara bawah tanah. "uungh..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara lenguhan dari wanita. Segera kuhampiri sel paling ujung dimana kudapati dirinya tengah terbaring lemas dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya dirantai.

"Lina...!" panggilku. Lina dengan susah payah mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman terlihat diwajahnya saat melihatku.

"kau datang, Aoba?" ujarnya pelan.

"tentu, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Diamlah akan kucari sesuatu untuk membebaskanmu" ujarku seraya melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aoba awas!" teriak Lina. Spontan aku pun segera berguling kesamping dan, 'BRAAK' palu godam besar menghantam tempatku berada semula.

"well...well, sudah kuduga kau pasti akan datang" ujar renji.

"hmph, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadisku" jawabku.

"aaah, romantis sekali. Kalau begitu, MATILAH BERDUA!" Sahutny seraya melayangkan palu godamnya padaku. Dengan cekatan aku menghindarinya. Kurogoh sakuku lalu membuka sebuah gulungan dan, 'BOF' dua buah pedang samurai tipis panjang hokutosichirenjuku sudah kupegang ditanganku. "pedang yang bagus, kebetulan aku sedang suka mengoleksi pedang samurai" ujarnya.

"enak saja, takkan kuberikan padamu" ujarku. Aku berlari dan melancarkan serangan padanya seraya menghindari setiap serangan palu godamnya.

.

.

.

**GENMA POV**

sepuluh menit sudah berlalu tapi Aoba dan kenjiro tak juga muncul batang hidungnya. Padahal semua rombongan sudah berkumpul ditempat semula. "ck, kemana sih diam. Benda itu akan meledak dalam lima menit" ujar Raido cemas.

"Aoba masuklah, kau bisa dengar aku? Ganti" ujarku berbicara melalui transmisi.

"ya, aku 'TRANG' bisa mendengarmu. 'BUK' ganti" balas Aoba.

"kenapa kau belum kembali? Tempat ini akan musnah dalam lima menit, ganti" ujarku.

"aku 'TRANG' ada sedikit gangguan. 'BUAK' ganti" Ujarnya.

"katakan dimana posisimu" ujarku lagi.

"penjara bawah tanah 'DUM'. Dua lorong dari kanan 'TRANG'. Ganti" kata Aoba.

"kami akan kirim bantuan. Aku keluar" ujarku.

"ada apa?" tanya Yahiko.

"tampaknya dia terlibat pertarungan. Penjara bawah tanah, lorong kedua dari kanan" ujarku.

"biar aku dan Genma saja yang pergi. Kalian keluarlah" ujar Yahiko yang segera diiyakan rekan kami yang lain. Segera kupacu langkahku menuju penjara bawah tanah sesuai petunjuk Aoba secepat yang aku bisa.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

'TRANG' kedua pedang Aoba patah dan hanya menyisakan setengahnya. "hmph, tampaknya pedangmu itu tidak layak lagi untuk kujadikan koleksi. Sepertinya memang pedang takkan pernah menang dengan palu" ujar renji. Aoba terdiam seraya menatapnya. "terimalah ajalmu!" teriak renji.

"AOBAA...!" Sahutku. Dengan lihai ia menyilangkan pedang didepannya dan menjepit gagang palu sehingga menghindarkan dari pukulannya lalu bergerak kesamping dan menendang pelipis renji sehingga renji pun jatuh tersungkur.

"hmph, tampaknya palu kalah oleh kaki, ya" ujarnya. Renji segera bangkit dan dengan kesal ia mengarahkan tinjunya pada Aoba.

"Pahatan Es Maria" tiba-tiba es menyelimuti sekujur tubuh renji dimana patung es itu bentuknya menyerupai bentuk wanita suci itu.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

napasku bagai berhenti saat melihat pukulan renji yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Untunglah es itu keburu menghentikannya. "hei kawan, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Genma dibelakang Yahiko yang baru saja mengeluarkan jurus itu.

"yeah, nyaris" ujarku.

"cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." ujar Yahiko. Ia segera menuju sel tempat Lina berada lalu mengeluarkan api dari telunjuknya yang ditajamkan sehingga menyerupai laser. Dalam sekejab jeruji besi itu pun terpotong. Kami pun masuk dan sekali lagi Yahiko memotong rantai yang menahan kedua kaki dan tangannya hingga putus.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

Aoba lalu menaikanku ke punggungnya. "kalau kau mencoba pergi lagi, aku takkan mengampunimu" ujarnya. Aku tersenyum seraya memeluk erat lehernya.

"terima kasih sudah datang" bisikku.

"hei, ayo cepat keluar" teriak Genma. Kami pun segera keluar dari situ. Begitu kami berhasil keluar dari markas, 'DHUAAAR' ledakan keras pun terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian ledakan lainnya pun menyusul dan hancurlah markas mereka beserta seluruh kawanan didalamnya.

"aw maaan, itu ledakan terhebat yang pernah kulihat setelah C4 milik kakek" ujar seorang pria tegap yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan pria yang membekukan renji, sepertinya mereka kembar.

"hei, mana kenjiro yang kau sebut itu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat dikepang.

"nih" ujar Aoba. Aku tersenyum seraya melambaikan tanganku.

"h...hai" sapaku gugup. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut dan tak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya walau mulutnya terlihat mengatakan sesuatu.

"well, mereka bilang jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya saja, kan?" ujar Genma seraya merangkul bahu wanita itu.

"kalau begitu ayo kita segera pulang" ujar Aoba. Kami pun segera beranjak menuju konoha.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

Akhirnya tibalah kami dikonoha. Lina terlihat takjub melihat gerbang desa yang luar biasa besar. "selamat datang dikonoha" ujarku padanya. Kami pun berjalan masuk dan dikejauhan kulihat tsunade tengah berjalan kearah kami diikuti shizune, asisten pribadinya.

"bagaimana misi?" tanyanya.

"sukses" ujar Yahiko. Tsunade menatap kearah Lina yang tengah kugendong.

"jelaskan rincianya dirumah sakit saja" ujarnya. Kami pun segera bergerak menuju rumah sakit. Ketika sampai disana kulihat beberapa orang perawat tengah berdiri dilorong dengan sebuah tempat tidur untuk pasien. "Aoba, turunkan dia disitu. Dia harus dioperasi" perintah tsunade.

"baik" jawabku. Perlahan kuturunkan ia diatas ranjang itu. Rona ketakutan terlihat dari wajahnya dan ia tak melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan bajuku.

"tidak apa, kau akan melihatku pada saat kau bangun nanti, oke" kataku lembut seraya tersenyum. Lina tersenyum, ia terlihat sedikit tenang. Lina melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berbaring. Para perawat lalu mendorong tempat tidur itu masuk ke ruang operasi diikuti shizune dibelakang. Begitu pintu ruangan ditutup lampu tanda operasi langsung menyala.

"jadi wanita itu kenjiro?" tanya tsunade padaku.

"ya" jawabku.

"yah aku memang pernah juga menemui bandit lelaki yang memakai sandi perempuan. Kau sudah dapatkan informasinya?" tanya tsunade.

"ada disini nyonya." jawab Genma seraya menyerahkan gulungan yang kuberikan padanya waktu dihutan pada tsunade. Tsunade menerima gulungan itu lalu membuka dan membacanya sebentar.

"kerja bagus. Tapi kita tetap akan menginterogasinya dengan mengacu pada laporanmu. Kuharap dia bisa diajak kerjasama" tutur tsunade.

"ya tenang saja, aku pun akan membujuknya" kataku.

"baiklah, kalian semua silakan beristirahat." ujar tsunade. Semua anggota pun segera membubarkan diri dari situ.

"kau tidak pulang, Aoba" tanya Genma. Aku menggeleng.

"aku harus menungguinya" ujarku. Genma tersenyum penuh arti ia mengacungkan jempolnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku balas tersenyum sambil melambai padanya. Ia pun lalu ikut pulang seraya merangkul Aerith disisnya. Yah, sekarang aku tak perlu lagi merasa iri hati kalau melihat mereka berduaan.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

cahaya putih seketika merangsek masuk membuat pandanganku buta sementara. Lalu perlahan pandanganku pun menjelas hingga tampaklah langit - langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Sebuah infus tergantung disisi kiri tempatku tidur, perban melilit hampir seluruh bagian tubuhku kecuali daerah selangkangan dan wajah. Aku benar-benar tampak seperti mumi. "sudah bangun, putri tidur?" suara seorang pria mengagetkanku yang langsung menatap ke si sumber. Kulihat Aoba tengah duduk disebelah kanan tempat tidurku seraya bertopang dagu dan menatapku. Aku pun tersenyum padanya.

"bukankah sang pangeran akan mencium sang putri agar ia terbangun?" ujarku. Aoba tersenyum, ia lalu bangkit merunduk dan mencium keningku. "aku benar-benar bahagia sekali, karena kaulah orang yang ingin pertama kulihat ketika aku bangun" sambungku.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang kau akan melihatku saat kau bangun?" tanyanya. Senyuman pun lagi-lagi tersinggung diwajahku. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dipinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya. Kurasakan kedua lengan kekarnya pun melingkar ditubuhku, merengkuh badan mungilku dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

perasaan damai dan bahagia memenuhi diriku saat ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur masih bisa mengobrol dengannya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. "ehem..." seseorang baru saja merusak suasana damai bahagiaku karena dehemannya. Kulihat Genma yang baru saja datang bebarengan dengan Aerith yang menggendong seorang gadis kecil. "maaf kalau kehadiran kami tak tepat, ada tamu untuknya" ujar Genma. Dengan malu - malu kami pun saling melepaskan pelukan. Aerith menurunkan Sakuya disisi Lina dan ia pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh ibunya. Aku menyingkir ke beranda kamar untuk memberi mereka ruang. "apa aku melihat tadi kalian berpelukan?" goda Genma.

"diamlah" kataku.

"hmph, pantas saja kau ngotot mau menyelamatkannya" sambungnya.

"hei, bukan cuma itu saja alasanku. Dia sudah punya anak kan? Mana mungkin kubiarkan anak itu tumbuh sendiri tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu" tuturku.

"anakmu?" tanya Genma.

"jangan konyol, mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba punya anak berumur lima tahun sementara aku baru mengenalnya selama empat bulan." ujarku.

"hm, tumben kau jadi suka sama yang sudah punya anak, ya?" godanya lagi.

"tscih, tidak. Anak itu bukan anaknya. Tapi dia menyayangi anak itu seperti anaknya. Bukankah dia wanita yang sangat lembut, ya kan?" tuturku.

"yeah, dan kau jatuh cinta pada kelembutannya, kan?" tanya Genma seraya tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

"hmph, yah mungkin. Diantara semua wanita yang kukencani, dia yang paling sepadan untuk kujadikan ibu bagi anak-anakku" ujarku.

"wah...wah, misi selama empat bulan itu sudah merubahmu, ya. Rasanya kau sudah jadi bapak-bapak, hahaha" tawanya.

"enak saja. Beda umur kita cuma empat belas bulan, bodoh!" kilahku seraya meninju pelan lengan sahabatku itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dan masuklah tsunade diikuti kepala bagian investigasi, Morino Ibiki. Melihat kedatangan mereka, aku dan Genma pun kembali masuk kedalam ruang perawatan. "anda sudah sadar, kenjiro?" tanya tsunade.

"ya. Panggil aku Lina saja, itu nama asliku" jawab Lina.

"baiklah ehem, Lina. Aku hokage didesa ini dan dia adalah kepala bagian interogasi." ujar tsunade membuka pembicaraan. Lina mengangguk tanda mengerti. "aku akan memberikan suaka politik dan program perlindungan khusus untukmu dan anakmu, hidup kalian akan terjamin dibawah perlindungan konoha, tapi kau harus memberikan semua info yang kau ketahui tentang jaringan kartel narkotika" lanjut tsunade. Lina terdiam, semua yang berada diruangan itu menantikan apa jawaban yang akan dikeluarkannya. Lina menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"aku akan berikan semua info yang kutahu. Lagipula aku sudah tak ada tempat tinggal lagi" ujarnya. Kelegaan segera memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"bagus, itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar" ujar tsunade.

"pulihkan dulu kondisimu. Interogasi akan dimulai setelah kau pulih. Pastikan kau memberikan informasi yang sebenar-benarnya" tambah ibiki. Lina mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan ibiki.

"oke, kita biarkan pasien kita ini beristirahat." ujar tsnade seraya keluar ruangan diikuti ibiki, Genma dan Aerith. Kini tinggallah kami bertiga diruangan ini. Suasana hening pun tercipta.

"hihi, rasanya seperti kembali kerumah, ya bu?" suara renyah Sakuya memecah kesunyian. Lina tersenyum seraya membelai lembut kepala Sakuya. Kulihat Sakuya menggapai tanganku dan menarikku agar mendekat. "pokoknya mau dimana aja, asal ada ayah sama ibu, Sakuya selalu ngerasa ada dirumah" tambahnya. Aku tertegun, begitu juga dengannya. "ayah, apa nanti Sakuya sama ibu akan pulang ke rumah sama ayah?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum.

"tergantung, apa kamu ibumu mau kubawa pulang kerumah?" ujarku balik bertanya.

"kalau Sakuya mau banget, kalau ibu?" tanya Sakuya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lina yang terlihat merona merah.

"well, pasti sangat menyenangkan" ujarnya tersenyum. Sontak Sakuya bersorak kegirangan mendengar jawaban ibunya. Aku pun begitu bahagia mendengar jawabannya. Yah, tampaknya isi tabunganku akan terkuras hampir habis, karena tentu saja aku harus membeli sebuah rumah baru untuk keluarga kecilku. Kalau apartemenku sih mana muat.

.

.

.

**LINA POV**

"jadi kau mau apa untuk tema resepsinya?" tanya Aoba. Aku yang tengah bersandar didadanya terkejut. Segera kutatap mata lelaki yang tengah tersenyum padaku itu.

"resepsi? Resepsi apa" tanyaku keheranan.

"resepsi pernikahan kita" jelasnya. Astaga, padahal baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengajakku dan Sakuya untuk pulang dengannya dan tahu - tahu dia membicarakan soal resepsi. Sakuya saja masih kegirangan berlarian kesana kemari dalam ruang perawatanku yang memang hanya untuk seorang ini.

"jangan mengada-ada. Kau bahkan belum mengatakan lamaranmu" ujarku.

"yang tadi itu, kau sudah menjawabnya, kan?" tanyanya. Aku melongo, jadi yang tadi itu...lamaran!?.

"Aoba...jangan bercanda" ujarku. Kulihat ia membuka salah satu saku dijaket jounninnya, dan sebuah cincin bertakh akan batu berlian biru melucur ketelapak tangannya.

"aku tidak pernah bercanda, sayangku. Jadilah istriku dan kenakanlah cincin peninggalan ibuku ini" ujarnya. Tak satupun kata berhasil keluar dari mulutku, hanya anggukan kepala untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Aoba tersenyum lalu mengenakan cincin itu dijari manis kiriku.

.

.

.

**AOBA POV**

"waah, ayah sama ibu kayak pangeran sama putri salju" ujar Sakuya polos. Kami berdua tertawa lepas, kutarik tubuh mungil mereka berdua dalam pelukanku. Yah mungkin ada benarnya juga walau aku tak menunggang kuda putih untuk menjemputnya.

"tentang resepsi, aku ingin nanti dekorasinya dipenuhi bunga mawar putih" ucap Lina dalam pelukanku.

"Sesuai petuah anda, yang mulia" jawabku.

Seminggu kemudian, Lina dinyatakan sudah pulih dan ia pun langsung menjalani pemeriksaan intensif. Tentu karena sikap kooperatifnya, Ibiki tidak macam-macam padanya. Namun tetap pemeriksaan selama dua belas jam dalam lima hari sudah tentu menguras tenaganya. Walau begitu dia selalu berusaha tetap terlihat semangat dan ceria. Karena untuk alasan keamanan, Lina dan Sakuya ditempatkan ditempat penampungan khusus yang dijaga shinobi secara bergiliran untuk menjamin keamananannya selama proses interogasi berlangsung.

Tentu karena itulah aku harus meluangkan waktu sehari-hariku untuk mengunjunginya disana. Hari ini pun seperti biasa aku berkunjung kerumahnya sekalian mengantarnya pulang. "Sore Lina, sore Aoba, mengunjungi istri?" Goda Shinobu.

"Yah, hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak macam-macam padanya" Tanggapku. Lina tertawa kecil. Kami pun masuk kedalam.

"Ayaaaaaaah" Teriak Sakuya yang segera menghambur kepelukanku.

"Hei sayang, ngapain aja seharian?" Tanyaku seraya mencium pipi tembemnya.

"Sakuya main boneka sama Aeirth-san" Ujarnya polos. Tak lama kemudian muncullah sosok yang beru dibicarakan itu diikuti Genma dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakuya seharian" Ucap Lina.

"Tak masalah. Oh ya kudengar berkat info darimu kartel narkoba terbesar yang memegang daerah konoha berhasil dihancurkan" Ujar Aerith.

"Yeah, hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja sampai kau bisa tinggal bebas didesa" Sambung Genma.

"Oh astaga, kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat cari rumah" Ujarku.

"Yeah, cepat ayah. Sakuya pengen cepet pulang kerumah sama ayah" Ujarnya polos. Lina tiba-tiba mengambil Sakuya dari gendonganku.

"Kita tidak akan pulang kemana-mana sebelum kau menikahiku" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Aku tertegun.

"Hmph, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat kawan, nanti diembat sama yang lain, loh" Goda Genma seraya menepuk pundakku. Aku menarik napas panjang, kukeluarkan dua buah gulungan yang berisi daftar barang untuk pernikahanku dan memberikannya padanya,

"kalau begitu kau harus membantuku, banyak yang harus kita siapkan" Ujarku.

"He...hei...kok malah aku, sih?" Tanyanya.

"Genma kawanku, sahabatku, kau tidak akan tega membiarkanku mati perjaka karena tidak bisa menikahinya, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Yah oke...oke. apapun untuk Sahabatku" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum walau dalam hati aku tahu dia ngomel habis-habisan. Lina tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kami. Aah sepertinya mulai besok aku akan sibuk kesana kemari dan jarang menemui keluarga kecilku. Tapi kesibukanku kali ini pasti akan jadi kesibukan paling menyenangkan yang pernah kujalani. Yah, setidaknya putri saljuku akan menungguku dengan senyuman terindahnya diatas altar yang berhiaskan bunga mawar putih di endingnya nanti. Hm, apa aku harus mempertimbangkan kuda juga dalam pernikahanku,ya?

**THE END**

* * *

**(A/N) satu lagi fic dengan karakter Aoba. Tapi pairingnya berubah, soalnya Aerith punya Genma xD *plak*  
. thakns for reading. RR please? :3  
**


End file.
